speedlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Lee
Commander of the ADU Recruited from his home world of earth232 by Muricorp. He was found almost dead after his CLASSIFIED exploded due to enemy fire. he was a member of the "united nations of the west" and was injured on the battlefield, however subsequent medical inspections were unable to find any sign of previous injury. His goal appears to be to save his country from being anhilliated by the "nazi russians" (citation needed) (Edit 10/3/2025: a recent mission appears to have solved this probem, allowing him to focus on our missions.) He has however not provided any information on his previous missions for "united nations of the west" Abilities: 1) some form of energy manipulation that allows him to heal people REDACTED He appears to not require knowlege that someone has been hurt to heal them, nor does it require any focus on his part, and neither does it require concious effort on his part, tests were performed with animals, plants, and certain items, and en every case they repaired themselves. 2) Some form of projectile attack that he is able to steer around intervening objects, however vision is required for accuracy. range appears to augment itself every test we do, and the dammage done by the attack is immense. side note: he has used his ability to manipulate the projectile to have the projectile apparently miss the subject, however return behind the subject and hit them from behind, preventing any form of evasion. 3) Some form of energy sapping ability, however he would not demonstrate so all information is sourced through mission accomplishments; it appears to drain energy from people's minds, putting them unconsious for about 15 minutes. the ability also appears to drain capacitors of charge, and even works on larger objects, however appears to be less effective the larger the object 4) An implant appearing to give a tactical advantage while providing necessary muscle memory for any weapon or vehicle. it appears to also be useful in social situations, but not to the level of agent Stevens, however unlike agent Stevens, it does not take active effort or time to change (edit 10/15/2025: Stevens has apparently reverse engineered this device and has gained its benefits) Edit 1/5/2026: 5) A powerful ability that enables him to affect anything within about 30 feet. the limits of this "affect" have not been explored, however interesting applications appear to include minor flight and incredibly enhanced move speed on relatively flat even surfaces, offroad capabilities have been analyzed and were determined to be subpar to atv's. (Edit 1/6/2026: strange applications of energy allow lee to either instantly accelerate or instantly change direction, switching between the two appears to be difficult and usually results in an uncontrolled collision.)(Edit 1/7/2026: he appears to be able to fly, and give vehicles he is in the same ability. For some reason the flight speed appears to be based on the acceleration of the base vehicle, and requires much more concentration than simply applying flight to himself because the flight is not limited to near the ground.) Category:Characters Category:Muricorp